1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an introduction device for introducing a wrapping material into a wrapping device, such as a round baling press used to produce generally cylindrical bales.
2. Background of the Invention
Various devices are known wherein a wrapping material roll can be inserted into a wrapping device. In one such known device, a roll of wrapping material is deposited onto a support which is capable of bringing the roll into an operating position.
The underlying problem of known devices is the need for additional manual intervention after the initial insertion of the wrapping material roll in order to make the wrapping device operationally ready. Therefore, there is a need for an introduction device for a wrapping device that eliminates further manual intervention of the wrapping material roll after the initial insertion and before the wrapping device is operationally ready.